


LAS

by Toootie



Series: KAMIENIE MILOWE [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid!Lock, Mind Palace, crossover- z Labirytem Fauna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Sherlock ma 10 lat i wyjazd do ciotki jest dla niego okazją, by poszerzyć swoją wiedzę o bezpośrednie doświadczenie. Cóż może pójść nie tak?





	LAS

**Author's Note:**

> Zawsze lubiłam film „Labirynt Fauna” a ponieważ nie znalazłam nigdzie takiego crossovera z „Sherlockiem” (jeśli jakiś widzieliście, dajcie mi znać!) to postanowiłam napisać coś w ten deseń.

Kiedy Sherlock skończył dziesięć lat, ojciec zabrał go na kilka dni do swojej siostry, żeby oboje mogli się wreszcie porządnie poznać.  
Niestety- Sherlockowi ciotka się nie spodobała. Była nudna i zasadnicza- kombinacja, którą mogłoby znienawidzić każde inteligentne i ciekawskie dziecko, a on posiadał obie te cechy w dużej obfitości.  
Za to lasy, rozciągające się tuż za domem ciotki, były fantastyczne i bardzo ciekawe- zwłaszcza dla niego- mieszkańca dużego miasta, który o lasach do tej pory raczej czytał, niż poznawał z doświadczenia.  
Filmy i książki nie do końca mogły oddać rzeczywistość ekosystemu tworzącego się na obszarze wystarczająco długo zarośniętym drzewami, teraz zaś miał okazję zbadać go bezpośrednio i sprawdzić, jaki jest w rzeczywistości.  
Dlatego starał się spędzać poza domem ( i z dala od ciotki) każdą chwilę, którą udało mu się wyłudzić od ojca, przekonanego, że powinien raczej zajmować się zacieśnianiem rodzinnych więzi. Sherlock już dawno zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu protestować, ponieważ, poza Mycroftem, nikt w jego rodzinie nie podzielał jego przyrodniczych zainteresowań. Zdążył już nawet pogodzić się z tym, że aby zdobyć trochę wolności, będzie musiał kłamać i oszukiwać dorosłych. Dlatego też nie oczekiwał, że teraz będzie inaczej, nie próbował już dzielić się swoimi fascynacjami z nikim dorosłym- skupił się po prostu na tym, żeby mieć jak najwięcej czasu na swoje odkrycia.  
Niestety, jego ciotka należała do osób pozbawionych ciekawości poznawczej i przywiązanych do przestrzegania społecznych norm zachowania, a jako, że brakło jej empatii, nie wyobrażała sobie, że można mieć inny punkt widzenia- w dodatku była głęboko przeświadczona, że jako dorosła osoba może narzucać swoje zdanie swoim niepełnoletnim krewnym, pod hasłem wychowania. To, że nie posiadała własnych dzieci, pogarszało sytuację, nie pozwalając jej kwestionować słuszności swoich poglądów, ani dostrzec, że bratanek ma już kogoś odpowiedzialnego za jego wychowanie.  
Sherlock szybko zrozumiał, że nie przekona jej aby dała mu większą wolność. Na szczęście dla niego, brakowało jej także wyobraźni, co ktoś inteligentny mógł wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.  
Błyskawicznie zrozumiał, że w tej sytuacji musi maksymalnie wykorzystać jedyne chwile, kiedy zostawał naprawdę sam: pomiędzy godziną 19.00, gdy był wysyłany do łóżka, a 6.00 rano, kiedy ciotka wstawała.  
Dlatego już drugiego dnia pobytu wygrzebał z walizki ojca latarkę i ukrył ją koło swojego łóżka, a gdy nadszedł wieczór- potulnie przebrał się w piżamę i poszedł do łóżka. W którym odczekał kilka kwadransów, recytując sobie znane fakty na temat zwierząt żyjących w lesie, a potem wymknął się przez okno na obrośnięty mchem dach, żeby potem zsunąć się po rynnie na dół.  
Wiedział, że najłatwiej będzie mu to zrobić na bosaka, więc buty związał sznurówkami (bo widział to na jakimś filmie) i przewiesił sobie przez szyję.  
To, o czym nie miał pojęcia, to to, że prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby upadku z tej wysokości, a na pewno połamałby sobie wiele kości. Tym łatwiej było mu jednak działać, bo nie rozumiał, jakie podejmuje ryzyko- był lekki, zwinny, szybki i wyćwiczony we wspinaniu się po różnych rzeczach, miał dobrą koordynacje ruchową i niezłe rozwinięty zmysł równowagi- a w dodatku, jak większość dzieci był przekonany o swojej nieśmiertelności.  
Cóż mogło pójść nie tak?  
Do ucieczki zmotywowała go dodatkowo także ciężka próba, na jaką wystawili jego cierpliwość ciotka i ojciec, zabierając go tego dnia do kina- i to na jakąś głupią bajkę dla dzieci (Sherlock głęboko pogardzał wszelkimi bajkami od co najmniej roku) a potem jeszcze kazali mu spacerować przez kilka godzin po nudnym miasteczku i chłopak był już mocno zdesperowany.  
I bardziej, niż zwykle, żądny przygód.  
Zabrał ze sobą małą torbę na znalezione próbki, latarkę i mapę okolicy, której kupienie wyprosił przewidująco wcześniej .  
Miał zamiar iść na południe- tam gdzie, według mapy, las był najgęstszy i poprzecinany najmniejszą ilością ścieżek, bo to zwykle oznaczało szansę na znalezienie czegoś dzikiego- nor, w których mieszkały lisy albo nawet borsuki, może nawet jakichś ptasich gniazd? Im mniej ludzi, tym większa szansa na spokojne wychowanie młodych- to była podstawa przetrwania i Sherlock to rozumiał, a nawet pochwalał. 

Niestety- dość szybko okazało się, że las nocą- nawet taki przerzedzony, niezbyt stary i kompletnie nie dziki angielski las, złożony głównie z szybkorosnących samosiejek nieszlachetnych gatunków drzew, był pełen niebezpieczeństw o których dziesięciolatek nie pomyślał. Albo nikt o tym nie wspominał w książkach, które przeczytał, albo po prostu to pomijał, przekonany, że to literacka przesada i jego nie dotyczy, bo jest prawdopodobnie mądrzejszy od autora.  
Światło latarki obejmowało na raz tylko wycinek ścieżki, którą szedł, co rodziło duże problemy, gdy na przykład napotykał jakieś rozwidlenie i nie mógł szybko sprawdzić dokąd prowadzi boczna odnoga. W słabym i ograniczonym świetle latarki ciężko było w ogóle odróżnić czy to, czym idzie jest w ogóle ścieżką, czy tylko przypadkową przerwą między drzewami.  
W dodatku, kiedy podnosił latarkę, żeby sprawdzić, czy dobrze idzie, bardzo łatwo mógł potknąć się na kamieniu albo korzeniu, których krąg światła już wtedy nie obejmował. Kilka razy prawie wylądował na kolanach, i tylko w ostatniej chwili udawało mu się chwycić gałęzi i odzyskać równowagę.  
To sprawiało, że posuwał się naprzód dużo wolniej, niż zakładał, siedząc w ciepłym pokoju, oświetlonym lampą planując eksplorację nowego miejsca. Dużo wolniej i dużo mniej pewnie. Ponieważ nie przewidział też jeszcze jednej rzeczy- tego, jak wszystkie leśne odgłosy, te pohukiwania i szelesty, rzężenia i stukoty, będą go rozpraszać domagając się natychmiastowej uwagi. Choć nie był już dzieckiem i wiedział, że to wszystko odgłosy żywych, mniejszych od niego i niegroźnych stworzeń, a nie… czegoś strasznego i nieznanego, to jego racjonalny umysł nie był w stanie zwyciężyć z instynktem i odruchami, które kazały mu sprawdzać za każdym razem, co hałasuje wokół niego.  
Sherlock, który od przyjazdu tutaj żałował, że jego dom nie stoi na skraju takiego lasu i że za kilka dni będzie musiał wrócić na te swoje nudne, nijakie i nie tajemnicze przedmieścia Londynu (gdzie najciekawsze, co mógł znaleźć, to śmieci, pozostawione przez pijane nastolatki, które urządziły sobie popijawę w krzakach) i zaczynał podejrzewać, że nie jest odpowiednio wyekwipowany na taką wyprawę- i nie tylko chodziło o mocniejszą, większa latarkę.  
Kiedy do tego wszystkiego zaczął wiać wiatr, las jakby się obudził -zwiększając ilość dobiegających zewsząd szelestów i stukotów uderzających o siebie gałęzi (a gdy powiało mocniej- trzeszczenia wyginanego drewna). Można było mieć nieprzyjemne uczucie, że przez ten hałas nie zdoła się usłyszeć, kiedy coś groźnego zacznie się za nim skradać.  
Powtarzanie, że tu nie ma niczego, czego trzeba by się bać, bo nie ma tu niczego, co mogłoby polować na ludzi… nawet tak małych, jak Sherlock (może oprócz myśliwych, którzy wzięliby go za jakieś zwierzę) przestało kompletnie działać.  
Chłopiec poczuł, że brzuch mu się ściska ze strachu a na całym ciele ma gęsia skórkę i wcale mu się to nie podobało.  
Przeklinał ten niejasny i niezrozumiały niepokój, ale i tak nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed nerwowym rozglądaniem się na boki. Przez co jego już niezbyt szybki i płynny krok zamienił się w nierówny trucht przerywany co chwilę krótkimi przystankami na skorygowanie kierunku.  
W tych warunkach bardzo łatwo było nie zauważyć jakiegoś drobnej przeszkody i się przewrócić.  
I właśnie to mu się w końcu przydarzyło.  
I to w najgorszy możliwy sposób- już potykając się wiedział, że to będzie go dużo kosztowało.  
Latarka wypadła mu z ręki i poleciała w nieokreślonym kierunku, zataczając piękny acz niedoceniony przez nikogo łuk. I oczywiście zaraz potem zgasła, żeby trudniej ją było znaleźć.  
Ale on miał w tej chwili większy problem- upadł tak niespodziewanie, że nie zdążył nawet wysunąć rąk i zamortyzować nimi upadku. Jego broda uderzyła w ziemię i chyba na chwilę stracił przytomność, a kiedy się w końcu ocknął i zaczął zbierać kończyny, okazało się, że bardzo bolą go nogi. A konkretnie- kostki.  
Zaklął najszpetniej jak potrafił („Cholera jasna!”) i ostrożnie podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Ból był okropny, a co gorsza, nadal nie rozumiał, co się właśnie stało. To znaczy tak, to jasne, było ciemno, a on rozglądał się dookoła, jak głupek, zamiast patrzeć pod nogi… ale dlaczego bolały go nogi? I gdzie podziała się latarka?  
Podciągnął nogawki, żeby sprawdzić, co go tak boli, ale było zbyt ciemno, więc musiał je obmacać, żeby sprawdzić, jak poważne ma obrażenia. Okazało się, że nie cieknie mu nawet krew, więc trzeba było po prostu tylko poczekać, aż ból minie. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nawet najgorszy w końcu staje się na tyle znośny, że można się ruszyć i wrócić do domu.  
Gorzej, że lewa kostka bolała ostro i nieustępliwie przy każdym ruchu stopą, a jak już wiedział (także z doświadczenia) to oznaczało, że sobie ją naciągnął, skręcił albo nawet złamał. A jeśli to ostatnie, to będzie miał duży problem- bo nie zajdzie daleko ze złamaną nogą. Kiedyś próbował (jeszcze nie wiedział wtedy, co znaczy złamanie) i to nie skończyło się dobrze.  
Nadal jednak miał nadzieję, że to bardzo nie wpłynie na jego plany. Sytuacja nie wyglądała poważnie- nie zdarzył odejść za daleko od domu ciotki, zaraz wstanie i znajdzie latarkę (nie mogła upaść za daleko) a jeśli noga nie przestanie go boleć- wróci po prostu do domu. Zły na siebie za tak głupio zmarnowaną okazję i ten bezcenny czas, bez nadzoru dorosłych.  
Tylko, że nic nie potoczyło się tak, jak powinno. Po pierwsze- bardzo długo nie mógł znaleźć latarki. Oczy przywykły mu się ciemności dosyć szybko, ale latarka była mała i czarna, w kształcie typowej gałązki albo korzenia i idealnie wtapiała się w tło.  
Zanim ją znalazł, wiele razy obok niej przeszedł(powoli i ostrożnie, usiłując oszczędzać kostkę) aż, zniecierpliwiony niepowodzeniem, zaczął posuwać się na czworakach obmacując wszystko na swojej drodze.  
Po drugie- noga bolała go dużo bardziej, niż powinna, mimo, że nie spuchła mocno, bolała nawet wtedy ,gdy na niej nie stał, więc posuwanie się na czworaka także było bolesne, bo nie mógł zbyt długo utrzymać lewej stopy w powietrzu.  
Po trzecie- kiedy znalazł latarkę, okazało się, że już nie chce się świecić- uderzenie musiało coś w niej zepsuć i nic nie mógł na to poradzić.  
Mimo wszystko nadal uważał, że to tylko drobne przeszkody, o których kiedyś opowie Mycroftowi jako historyjkę o swoim męstwie i przedsiębiorczości. Znalazł sobie w miarę prostą gałąź, akurat taką, żeby się nią podeprzeć i bardzo wolno dokuśtykać do domu, kiedy popełnij kolejny bardzo poważny błąd. Okazało się, że w takiej sytuacji wystarczy jeden, żeby sytuacja z kiepskiej zmieniła się bardzo szybko na zupełnie rozpaczliwą.  
Potem wiele razy wyrzucał sobie głupotę i próbował zrozumieć, jak mógł podjąć tak decyzję, ale wtedy gdy ją podejmował wydawała się słuszna, a on nie myślał do końca jasno, bo tak bardzo bolała go noga.  
Kiedy zaczął wracać w kierunku domu ciotki, bardzo szybko okazało się, że to co wydawało się ,kiedy był w pełni sprawny, przyjemnym spacerem, teraz zamieniło się w niekończący się koszmar, na który nie był gotowy. Noga go bolała przy każdym, dosłownie każdym ruchu i wcale nie miała zamiaru przestać, nieważne, jak bardzo sobie wmawiał, ze zaraz na pewno to się skończy .  
I właśnie dlatego pomimo braku latarki (oraz kompasu, o którym w ogóle nie pomyślał) pomysł pójścia na skróty wydał mu się na tyle dobry, żeby go wypróbować.  
Nie pomyślał w ogóle o tym, co się stanie, jeśli się zgubi- wydawało mu się, że jest na tyle blisko domu ciotki, żeby wyczuć kierunek w jakim ma iść. Niestety, rzeczywistość bardzo szybko pokazała mu jak bardzo się może pomylić i jak bardzo inaczej wygląda las, kiedy nie masz żadnego źródła światła i zejdziesz ze ścieżki.  
Zrozumiał to bardzo szybko- w chwili gdy uświadomił sobie, że już nie wie, czy idzie w stronę domu czy wręcz przeciwnie- oddala się od niego.  
W dodatku przedzieranie się przez coraz gęstsze zarośla było wyczerpujące i bolesne. Próbował je obejść, ale okazywało się, że gęstych krzewów było więcej, niż się spodziewał i obchodzenie ich skończyło się zgubieniem kompletnie poczucia kierunku, a jego noga bolała coraz bardziej.  
Jednak on podał się dopiero wtedy, gdy przewrócił się kilka razy (za co zapłacił potwornym bólem kostki). Usiadł wtedy na plecaku i zaczął płakać: z bólu, zmęczenia i z wielkiej wściekłości na głupią latarkę, która mu wypadła, na głupią nogę, która się zwichnęła i… samego siebie, zbyt głupiego, żeby przewidzieć, że trzeba tę całą wyprawę lepiej przemyśleć i przygotować.  
Płakał chwilę, ale w końcu przestał, bo to nic nie dawało- kostka dalej go bolała i nadal nie wiedział, gdzie jest i w którą stronę ma iść. A w dodatku płacząc- głupio się odwadniał, a jak wiedział z książek, odwodnienie organizmu działało bardzo niekorzystnie na jego wydolność i jasność myśli.  
Stwierdził tez od razu, z nieprzyjemnym zaskoczeniem, że jest głodny. Zaskoczyło go to- nie pomyślał, że jedzenie może mu być potrzebne - rzadko czuł głód, a przed wyjściem zjadł dużą kolacje. Ale to było już prawie sześć godzin temu, a widocznie, kiedy coś cię boli i jest ci zimno a do tego musisz zmęczony łazić po ciemnym lesie robisz się głodny dużo szybciej, niż normalnie.  
Oparł głowę na kolanach i pozwolił sobie na chwile o niczym nie myśleć- skoro nie miał latarki kompasu ani jedzenia, to mógł tylko dać swojemu ciału odrobinę odpoczynku. Może jeśli odpocznie, znajdzie jakiś sposób żeby określić gdzie jest i gdzie ma iść.  
Chyba udało mu się na chwilę przysnąć (mimo stałego bólu nogi) bo ocknął się zziębnięty i zdrętwiały. I naprawdę bardzo głodny.  
Rozejrzał się dookoła, licząc, że zobaczy pierwsze oznaki świtu, ale nawet jeśli niebo pojaśniało gdzieś na wschodzie, tutaj, między drzewami nadal było tak samo ciemno. Nie miał pojęcia, ile jeszcze będzie musiał czekać, aż zrobi się jasno i trochę cieplej (a pamiętał, że przed świtem jest najzimniej). Nie brał w ogóle pod uwagę tego, że nawet po wschodzie słońca nadal może nie wiedzieć, gdzie jest i w którą stronę ma iść. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na brak nadziei, nie teraz, nie w tak… beznadziejnej sytuacji. Stanowczo nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że uratowanie może nie być tylko kwestią czasu. Przecież nie był w jakiejś dżungli na końcu świata, tylko angielskim lesie, w którym potrafił zidentyfikować każde drzewo i (prawie) każde zwierzę (prawie- bo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wiele owadów jest nie do odróżnienia dla amatora). To musiało coś znaczyć.  
W dodatku był prawie pewien, że nikt nie zagubił się tutaj od wielu lat.  
Na razie jednak fakty były takie, że musiał sobie trochę odpocząć- nie miał siły już przedzierać się przez krzaki, i potrzebował resztek energii na to by nie zamarznąć. Gdyby miał chociaż koc…  
I wtedy, gdy myślał już, że nie może być gorzej (czyli musi być coraz lepiej) a zarazem, że udało mu się wymyśleć rozsądny plan przetrwania (poczekać na świt i znaleźć drogę powrotną) jego sytuacja znów pogorszyła się drastycznie.  
Zaczęło padać.  
Nie było to nawet nic dziwnego- często o tej porze roku padał tu deszcz, ale Sherlock jakoś o tym wygodnie zapomniał, żeby nie tracić resztek odwagi i nadziei. Kiedy więc duże krople zaczęły kapać mu na głowę i za kołnierz, mocząc włosy i ubranie, zrozumiał, że dopiero teraz naprawdę ma przechlapane.  
Mokre włosy i ubranie jeszcze bardziej go wychładzało i efekt poczuł natychmiast- zaczął mieć nieprzyjemne dreszcze, a zaraz potem trząść się niekontrolowanie. Co, jak wiedział, było rozpaczliwą próbą jego ciała, by utrzymać temperaturę na poziomie nie zagrażającym życiu. Ale wiedział też, że na długo nie wystarczy mu sił- już był wyziębiony i głodny, a te dreszcze wyczerpywały go bardzo szybko.  
I wtedy usłyszał za sobą trzask gałęzi i głośne chrząknięcie, które zdołało przebić się przed odgłos deszczu.  
Odwrócił się szybko, raczej przestraszony, niż z nadzieją, że te odgłosy zwiastują ratunek. Ledwo cokolwiek widział w ciemności która dodatkowo zamazywały krople deszczu, ale ktoś tam stał- wysoki, z dużą, dziwnie bezkształtną głową.  
\- Hej?- zapytał, zacinając się przez szczękanie zębami.- Zgubiłem się Możesz… mi pomóc?- poprosił, ale cicho, bo jakoś… nie czuł się uratowany, tylko raczej obserwowany i to bez dobrych zamiarów. Może ten las był czyjąś własnością, a to był ich właściciel?  
\- Zabłądziłem.- powiedział więc na wszelki wypadek.- Powie mi pan, w która stronę trzeba iść, żeby wyjść z tego lasu?  
\- Nie musisz się bać.- odpowiedział tamten i Sherlock słyszał go doskonale mimo deszczu.- Nic ci nie zrobię. Znam cię. I wiem, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Skąd pan to wie?- zapytał Sherlock, próbując się skupić i zrozumieć, kto to jest i dlaczego nie chce mu pomóc.  
\- Bo cię znam. Jestem twoim przyjacielem od bardzo dawna.  
\- Tak?- chłopiec próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy go zna, ale ponieważ nie wiedział twarzy nieznajomego, nie miał dużego pola manewru. - Kim pan jest?  
\- Kimś, kto chce twojego dobra.  
Podszedł o kilka kroków i Sherlock zaczął widzieć trochę wyraźniej. Ten ktoś miał na głowie dziwny kaptur, albo… wielkie rogi. A skoro to drugie raczej nie wchodziło w grę (chyba, że rogi były częścią przebrania), więc uznał, że obcy ma po prostu dziwny płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy.  
\- Był sobie mały chłopiec, który chciał wszystko wiedzieć. Był bardzo odważny i bardzo mądry, jednak wszystko, co wiedział o świecie, pochodziło z książek, które tak lubił czytać… - zaczął mówić obcy mężczyzna, takim tonem, jakby opowiadał bajkę i Sherlock nerwowo podrapał się po ręce. Opowiadanie jakiejś bajki wydało mu się nieco dziwne w obecnej sytuacji i przez to- niepokojące. Zresztą, jedyne, czego chciałby w tej chwili słuchać, to obietnic, że zaraz zobaczy swojego tatę. Dlatego przerwał, niecierpliwie:  
\- Może pan zadzwonić do mojej ciotki? Albo mojego taty? Oboje nazywają się Holmes. Zna pan moja ciotkę?- zapytał z nadzieją. Był już na tyle zdesperowany, żeby zaryzykować zapewne koszmarne konsekwencje swojej ucieczki. Bo jeśli nikt nie zawiadomi szybko jego krewnych, to oni sami zaczną go szukać dopiero rano, kiedy się zorientują, że nie leży w swoim łóżku.  
\- Nie mogę nigdzie zadzwonić.- powiedział spokojnie i uprzejmie obcy a potem podszedł naprawdę blisko i chłopiec zobaczył, jak bardzo niezwykle wygląda.  
To coś na jego głowie, to jednak były rogi. Wielkie i zakręcone, jak u barana albo muflona. Obok nich zwisały długie, miękkie i owłosione uszy, poniżej- szerokie czoło, pokryte bliznami w kształcie dwóch spirali, a jeszcze niżej- płaski, nieludzki nos.  
Obcy pozwolił mu się obejrzeć, ale Sherlock i tak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć (nie myślał już zbyt trzeźwo od jakiegoś czasu).  
\- Mogę ci za to powiedzieć, co się z tobą stanie przyszłości. Czy to cię uspokoi?- zapytał ale bez zbytniej ciekowości, jakby nie bardzo go to obchodziło.  
-Jak?.. - próbował sformułować pytanie o ten dziwny kostium, ale nagle przyszło mu na myśl coś co go przeraziło.  
\- Czy ty jesteś prawdziwy?  
\- Tak, jestem. Nie wymyśliłeś mnie. Nie myśl teraz o tym.  
Sherlock pomyślał, że to bardzo trudne.  
\- Skoro nie chcesz posłuchać o sobie – czego zapewne kiedyś pożałujesz… Ani o przyszłości, to co mam powiedzieć?  
Sherlock chciał tylko, żeby było mu cieplej i sucho, a najbardziej-wrócić do domu i nie rozumiał, dlaczego tamten nie chce mu w tym pomóc.  
\- Skoro cię nie wymyśliłem, to dlaczego nie możesz nikogo zawiadomić, że tu jestem?  
\- Bo dorośli mnie nie widzą i nie słyszą. No i nie mam telefonu.  
Sherlock musiał przyznać, że przynajmniej to wydawało się logiczne.  
\- A czy nie mógłbyś mnie stąd wyprowadzić? Pokazać mi drogę? Albo dać mi jakieś światło? Latarkę?  
Dziwna postać podniosła wymownie swoje puste dłonie z długimi i ostrymi pazurami.  
\- Nie mam światła. Nie potrzebuję go. Wychodzę tylko w nocy i moim oczom wystarczy blask gwiazd. Mógłbym ci wskazać kierunek, ale ty i tak znowu zabłądzisz …  
Chłopiec już chciał zaprzeczyć, ale rozejrzał się i zobaczył niewyraźne kształty drzew i krzewów i zrozumiał że tamten ma prawdopodobnie rację.  
\- To zaprowadź mnie!- prawie krzyknął, rozpaczliwie i na granicy łez (czego się zawstydził natychmiast).  
\- Więc chcesz tylko wyjść z mojego lasu?  
\- Tak.- Sherlock już prawie płakał.- Jest mi zimno i… pada deszcz. I chcę już być w domu…- wyjęczał, szczękając zębami.  
Obcy wyprostował się i chłopiec zrozumiał, że do tej pory lekko się garbił. Był teraz naprawdę bardzo wysoki.  
\- Dobrze, wyprowadzę cię z lasu.  
Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą. Nie do końca ufał temu… czemuś, ale sama myśl, że mógłby się znaleźć za chwilę w ciepłym i suchym miejscu spowodowała, że chciał mu wierzyć.  
\- To chodź.- powiedział Obcy i odwrócił się i zaczął oddalać, równym krokiem, nie zwracając uwagi na chłoszczące go po bokach gałęzie i korzenie.  
Sherlock odgarnął włosy z czoła i starając się nie zważać na ból, prawie za nim pobiegł, tak bardzo się przestraszył, że zostanie znowu sam. Teraz, po tej krótkiej rozmowie, nie mógł znieść myśli, że znów mógłby tu zostać sam.  
Przedzierali się przez las tak długo, że chłopiec już prawie stracił siły. Jedyne, co go napędzało, to nadzieja, że niedługo znajdzie się w suchym i ciepłym łóżku i przerażenie, że jeśli tu utknie, czekanie na ratunek będzie bardzo nieprzyjemne (i może się źle skończyć).  
Dziwny Stwór ani na chwile nie zwalniał kroku, nie zwracając też uwagi na nieśmiałe prośby, żeby się zatrzymali i odpoczęli.  
Sherlock domyślał się, że nie może grymasić i żądać więcej uprzejmości, niż mu przyznano, ale sił mu ubywało w zastraszającym tempie i po prostu mógł nie dać rady.  
\- Zatrzymaj się!- zawoła, kiedy odległość miedzy nimi zwiększyła się na tyle, że zaczął go tracić z oczu.  
Tamten o dziwo posłuchał. Odwrócił się i powiedział z lekką przyganą.  
\- Nie narzekaj. To już nie daleko. Sam tego chciałeś.  
Sherlock wiedział, że tamten ma rację, ale po prostu nie miał już w sobie ani odrobiny siły.  
Był całkowicie przemoczony, trząsł się i wszystko go bolało. A najbardziej głowa. Pierwszy raz w życiu był tak zmęczony, że nie miał siły nawet płakać. Liczył tylko na odrobinę odpoczynku. Albo pocieszenia. Albo motywacji do dalszego wysiłku. Jednak Stwór nie miał do zaoferowania żadnej z tych rzeczy, wznowił tylko swój jednostajny marsz i chłopiec nie miał innego wyjścia, jak spróbować po raz kolejny.  
Jakoś nie czuł w tej chwili ani odrobiny wdzięczności. Na szczęście to rzeczywiście było niedaleko.  
Dosłownie za kilkanaście minut (choć Sherlockowi to i tak wydawało się małą wiecznością) wyszli na skraj lasu i choć nie poznawał tego miejsca, to rozpoznał sylwetki jakichś domów. Żaden z nich nie był domem jego ciotki, ale w tej chwili nic go to nie obchodziło.  
Miał zamiar obudzić wszystkich ich mieszkańców, jeśli będzie trzeba, żeby zawiadomili jego ojca. A przynajmniej żeby dali mu coś ciepłego do jedzenia i koc. I koniecznie jakieś suche ubranie- może być brudne i za duże.  
Obrócił się, żeby podziękować za pomoc, ale Stwora już przy nim nie było. Zniknął tak nagle i cicho, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu.  
Sherlock nawet się nie zdziwił i nie zainteresował tą kolejną zagadką. Wszystkie zagadki tej nocy musiały poczekać na czas, gdy będzie już suchy i najedzony. I najlepiej leżał w swoim własnym łóżku.  
Zebrał się w sobie i ruszył w stronę najbliższej bryły, nieco tylko ciemniejszej, niż ciemność dookoła (układając już sobie w głowie, co ma powiedzieć ludziom, którzy tam mieszkają i których obudzi w środku nocy).  
Nikomu oczywiście nie opowiedział o dziwnym Stworze, który wyprowadził go z lasu, uznając, że to zbyt nieprawdopodobne, by zdołał kogokolwiek przekonać, że sobie tego nie wymyślił. 

Kiedy już nalazł się w swoim łóżku (tym prawdziwym, a nie u ciotki, bo ojciec oczywiście- w ramach kary dla Sherlocka, ale i bojąc się o niego- spakował ich rzeczy i wrócili do domu) i próbował przeanalizować to, co się wtedy z nim stało, okazało się, że nie potrafi sobie tego wytłumaczyć.  
Stwór nie mógł istnieć, to było oczywiste, a jednak… wyprowadził go z lasu- czyli zrobił coś, czego Sherlock zrobić sam nie potrafił. To był paradoks i żadna ilość myślenia nie mogła go rozwiązać.

Dlatego po kilku dniach dał sobie z tym spokój, tym bardziej, że kiedy myślał o tamtej nocy, czuł się jak głupek, jak mały dzieciak, który poszedł do parku w nocy i zabłądził.  
Był na tyle młody, że potrafił całkowicie wyprzeć całe to zdarzenie z pamięci.  
Na kilka lat przynajmniej.  
On zapomniał o Stworze z lasu.  
Ale Stwór nie zapomniał o nim.


End file.
